russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva gets the stars of Channel 2, 5 and 7 as well as its Viva shows on Channel 4 and 13
May 14, 2013 MANILA, Philippines - With the stars, movies, concerts, sports broadcasting and TV shows in the entertainment company Viva Entertainment, while Viva shows has joined free TV channels, the government-owned television network PTV-4 and IBC-13. The news will be announced at the Advertising Congress in Diliman, Quezon City, according to the Viva Group of Companies like the Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. Viva Sports in a block-timer of The Kapinoy Network with the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) remains as two of the country's premier basketball leagues as well as its professional boxing both at home and abroad featuring the world championship from the Filipino flash boxing fans Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao to become a world champion when it acquired the exclusive Philippine television rights, efforts to promote billiards of big international billiards tournaments from Efren Bata Reyes featuring some of the pool players, the mixed-martial arts (MMA) for ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) in the country's Asian fighters and the wrestling fans of the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in the most popular sports coverage as defined the nationwide and worldwide survey. VIva-TV has the franchise basketball to the PBA and NBA are resulted in consistent double digit ratings and a solid audience share despite to be a decling in the overall popularly of basketball fans while the boxing-matches, mixed-martial arts (MMA) and wrestling in a sports. Eric Canoy, IBC chairman of the network, yesterday told Inquirer Entertainment that Viva Television had inked a block-time deal with the network in the sequestered television-network IBC-13, the undisputer number 3 network, under Viva-TV which recently broadcasts the professional basketball leagues to the PBA and NBA games. Intalan said that Viva has now airing on IBC-13 under Viva-TV block, programs has the PBA and NBA games are the flagship program for basketball fans, wrestling shows WWE Raw and WWE Smackdown, the boxing-matches like Donaire Flashback and The Main Event. These shows used to be aired on several Viva cable channels. Viva Sports had originally planned to air ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) on IBC-13, according to the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB). Marissa Laguardia, MTRCB head, clarified that ONE FC approved in the Monday and Wednesday at 7 p.m. slot. Intalan said that, MMA airing ONE FC as well as wrestling WWE Raw and WWE Smackdown, boxing-matches Donaire Flashback and The Main Event, and PBA and NBA for the flagship program in the basketball fans. Apart from sports shows, Viva-TV on IBC also airs the telenovelas like Palabra de Mujer top-billed by the Mexican stars Edith González, Yadhira Carrillo, Ludwika Paleta, and Lidia Ávila, and Amor Bravio top-billed by actress Silvia Navarro and Cristián de la Fuente. Of course, also the Koreanovelas are Shut Up Flower Boy Band top-billed by the K-Pop artist are Sung Joon, Jo Bo-ah, Kim Myung-soo and Jung Eui-chul, and the most-romantic Korean drama All About My Romance top-billed by Shin Ha-kyun, Lee Min-jung, Park Hee-soon and Han Chae-ah. In the broadcst partner in Televisa and tvN in acquiring Viva Entertainment for IBC. Of course, the anime fans of Japan kiddies Pinoy in Cyborg Kurochan as the most-watched anime series with the Korean top-rating reality show for talent competition K-POP Star Hunt. The network likewise has the top-rating game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano, and The Weakest Link hosted by Richard Yap as Sir Chief. Rosario said, Endemol franchise holder in the popular reality talent search show Born to be a Star, hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar for the singing superstar fans. According to an insider, joining the government-owned network PTV and IBC (under Viva-TV) in the best strategic move for Viva as well as its cable channels like Pinoy Box Office (PBO), Pinoy Extreme and Viva Channel. Of of this, Rosario said, in PTV-4 as Telebisyon ng Bayan known for The Kapambansa Network would carry the sports programming from Viva Sports and IBC-13 known as The Kapinoy Network, airing the homegrown sports and entertainment programs from Viva strengthen its overall lineup.